


Check Up

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Sam Wilson, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Anal Stretch, Angry Sex, Barely legal Bucky, Basic Sex, Bloody shit, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clintasha - Freeform, Diapers, Doctor Steve Rogers, Doctor/Patient, Drugged Omega, Emotional Manipulation, Enemas, F/M, Fisting, Lots and lots of smut, M/M, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Multi, Older steve rogers, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Clint Barton, Omegas, Patient Bucky Barnes, Piss, Pissed Alpha, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Stucky - Freeform, Training sex, Urine, collar and leash, feral omega, piss drinking, stevebucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky Barnes had a problem and that was problem was that he was defective. He was a broken man who was neither Alpha nor Omega and thus, had no use to anyone in the world, including his own family. The only person who could help him was a new specialist doctor by the name of Steve Rogers. And all Bucky had to do was put his trust in this man.





	1. Defective

Bucky Barnes had a problem. And you see, his problem stemmed from the fact that he had just surpassed his eighteenth birthday and hadn’t presented yet as either Omega or Alpha. See, this wouldn’t have been a problem if the Beta gene had been terminated years and years ago when the government had long believed that the only two good sets of genes were Alpha and Omega. Now, he had a problem and the last James Barnes wanted to do was go to a doctor, because he and doctors did _ not _ get along so well.   
  
Yet, he had no choice when his mother made him call a specialist [“You’re an adult now, James. You can call them”] office a few short blocks from their apartment and set up an appointment. So here James was, a week later, standing outside the old, brick building.   
  
He had half a mind to turn around and basically run away, to lie straight through his teeth to his folks and tell them that he was an Omega who hadn’t produced his first slick yet. Or that he was an Alpha who had a rare deformation that he couldn’t produce a knot and let it be. Yet his mother would know. She always seemed to know when he was lying, if it was either about his school grades or if he snuck out at night. She always knew.   
  
So there was no avoiding this.   
  
Taking in a deep breath, Bucky shook out the sweater he’d pulled on and the black sweatpants. He figured he’d be in and out of clothes all day, so he might as well be comfortable. Walking inside the office, he had to pause to look over the sign that dictated which doctor was on which floor. _ Dr. Steven Grant Rogers Floor 3, Room 398. _   
  
Right, his doctor was on the top floor. Bucky avoided the elevator and took his sweet, sweet time climbing each carpet-covered step. He figured if he took his time and maybe, just maybe was a little bit late, they’d reschedule. Or maybe the supposed doctor was really busy, given it was now winter with flu and colds, that he couldn’t see Bucky today.   
  
Turns out, not a soul was inside Dr. Rogers' office. Inside the office, there was a set of comfortable looking chairs, a long table filled with old magazines, a small kids’ corner with toys. And not a soul was there, save for the receptionist behind the glass plane. She was a pretty redhead with emerald green eyes and a warm, husky scent about her. _ Alpha. _   
  
“You’re Steven’s two o’clock?” Bucky could barely nod his head before _ Natasha _ [by what her tag read] went on. “Good. Here’s your paperwork and a pen. Sit down, fill it out, and hand it back in. He’ll get you in a minute. Don’t mind any screams you hear, he’s dealing with a difficult patient.” Her nose wrinkled amongst her pale skin, like she _ knew _ the patient.   
  
Bucky said nothing as he took the hefty clipboard and sat down in the farthest chair from both the entrance to the back and the exit. He tried not to focus on the distant screams and yelps he heard and more on the paperwork in his lap. They didn’t sound like screams for help, he noted, more like pleasure. Pleasure and pain.   
  
_ When was your last heat? Rut? Have you presented yet? _ No, no, and no. That’s why he was here and writing that down made Bucky feel ashamed. As almost as much shame as he did when his father spoke about him in a disgusted manner, like he was broken. Maybe he was broken…   
  
Bucky filled out the forms in record time, because he didn’t know much of his family medical history and he was fairly healthy for his age. After turning it back in and Natasha promising Steve would be with him, he sat down and crossed his legs. The screams were growing louder and more consistent. They were almost painful sounded, broken up by sobs. What the hell was this doctor doing to that patient? Should he run while he still had the chance?   
  
The thought was half formed in his mind when the door had opened and an Omega, going by the sweet scent and husky smell of coffee, stumbled out. He was stocky and blonde, with a mop of blonde hair, clinging to his forehead with sweat. His baby blue eyes looked distant, like he was satisfied by a recent knot. And given by the slick stain in those gray sweats and the bruises on his neck, the man was. His red collar and golden tag rattled as he stumbled forward before collapsing on the thick carpet, falling face first.   
  
Bucky was halfway to his feet before an annoyed sigh escaped the receptionists’ lips. “Don’t bother,” she told James, waving her hand. “Clint, get up.” She marched around the back and exited the door, grabbing the Omega by the collar and dragging him to the wall. “It couldn’t have been that bad.” She slapped his face a few times, earning a few small grunts from the Omega. Nothing else was said, but there was a look on both their faces, their eyes shifting before Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. She got to her feet, adjusting the pant suit she wore and pulled her phone out. “I’m calling Sam to come get you. He can deal with you until I get home.”   
  
While Natasha walked out to the hall, busy talking to this Sam person, Bucky was distracted by a figure in the doorway. He filled out the doorway with broad shoulders, covered in a white lab coat, with a stethoscope around his neck. He wore a baby blue dress shirt and a black tie that was halfway undone, all tucked into a pair of khaki pants. He had a pretty face, sharp baby blue eyes. The soul of the sky were in those eyes, framed in thick lashes. Freckles danced across his cheeks in beautiful waves of sun kisses. His chiseled jawline and full lips were pulled into a small smile. His pretty blonde hair was shaved underneath and combed over, sure enough to pull out of his eyes. Not only did this man _ look _ like an Alpha, but he smelled of one too. An earthy scent of salt water and the dirty after it rained. This had to be Dr. Steven Grant Rogers.   
  
“You’re James, correct?” His voice was a beautiful sound, gravel and sending James’ heart to his throat. “I’m Doctor Rogers. I’ll be taking care of you today. Why don’t you come back?” Steve held his hand out towards Bucky, opening his muscular arms and beckoning Bucky to follow.   
  
Suddenly, Bucky wasn’t a barely eighteen year old adult, sitting in a doctor's office, staring between a half dazed out, blonde omega and a beautiful blonde alpha. He was thirteen. He was at a doctor's office, three fingers deep inside of his puffy, rosebud and listening to the doctor rattle off to his mother about how he was _ defective, broken. _ All because he hadn’t presented yet.   
  
“James? Are you with me?” Steve had walked towards the assumed Omega when he hadn’t moved, kneeling down in front of him. When the brunette with the beautiful gray eyes, with greens and blues swirled in them, and the full lips, and short cropped curls, blinked, Steve smiled with relief. “There we go. Why don’t we get your weight and vitals, hm? Real simple, stuff.”   
  
This time, Bucky did climb to his feet, Steve dropping a warm hand onto his shoulder. He gripped it gently and lead the Omega into the back, walking past the various photoshopped photos of happy couples with small pups, or beautiful done paintings of Brooklyn Skyline. His shoes sunk into the plush carpet, being stopped and lead inside a small room. There was enough room for a chair, small desk with a computer, electric scale and a blood pressure machine.   
  
“Alright,” Steve sighed, shutting the door behind him. “I do apologize about Clint there. The guy’s been having real difficulty time with his...hormone levels. I hope that didn’t scare you. That’s why Natasha was acting as my receptionist. Normally she would’ve gotten your vitals by now, but hey, this gives us more time together.”   
  
When Steve smiled, Bucky felt like things were all right with the world. He was still extremely nervous, but he felt almost calm. He hopped up onto the scale and waited a beat until it read _ 183\. _ That’s good. Good. He’s put on a little weight, his ma was always worried about his form.   
  
“Good weight. And you’re 5’8, good size. Good. Good. Sit down.” Steve was more talking to himself, as he did out of habit while he gathered the man’s blood pressure and temperature. All normal for his age and size, so Steve was satisfied. “So, why don’t you tell me about why you’re here? When you left that message, you spoke so fast, I wasn’t sure I understood.”   
  
Bucky’s face tinted a soft shade of pink, feeling how warm his face got. He cleared his throat and scratched at his cheek, not a hair in sight. Baby faced, his sister called him. “I...I…” he took in a deep breath and looked down at Steve’s knee rather than at his face. “I’m defective. Broken. That’s what-what one doctor called me.”   
  
Steve’s face pinched ever so slightly, his brow furrowed. “Okay.” He didn’t argue, he just nodded and wrote something down on a clipboard. “And why do you think that, Mr. Barnes?”   
  
Didn’t the man get his charts from his old doctor? Didn’t he read them? Why in the _ hell _ did he have to go through this? Was it too late to run out that door? “Because my old doctor said I was.” No, that wasn’t good enough. Steve was still staring at him, concern on his face. “Because I haven’t presented yet and-and by now, _ everyone _ in my family has. My two sisters are younger than me and-and Becca is an Alpha and-and Lizzie is an Omega. And I’m nothing! I’m broken!”   
  
There it was. Steve smiled, dimples showing as he did so. He nodded his head and reached over to pat the man’s thigh. “No one is defective. You could just be a late bloomer, but we’ll settle this today. We’ll run some blood work later, but for now, I want to get to our exam room. There’s a heated bed for you to lay on. Its across the hall. Why don’t you go strip for me?”   
  
Bucky swore he never ran out of a room so fact. He stumbled over his own two feet as he ran into the exam room, where there was an exam table, padded and warm and an empty desk. He stripped out of the clothes, like expected and looked at himself in the mirror. He was small, but not impossibly small. He was what his friend, Dugan called a twink. Soft muscles, with soft fuzz lining his belly, but none over his chest. He was still as baby soft there as ever. His cock was soft against his thigh. He knew when it was full length, he was five inches. Not too big or small. Perfect size.   
  
After a few beats, Steve entered the room, having changed out of his lab coat. He rolled the sleeves up and pushed in a tray. “I’d like you to relax,” he purred. The room was starting to smell like him now. A strong, calming Alpha scent. The man across the table produced no scent, which was odd in itself. “Take a deep breath for me and relax those shoulders and your muscles. I’m going to examine your hole. Quickest way to see if you’re an Omega is to see if you can produce slick. A few...enhancements should help if I can’t.”   
  
Bucky looked over his shoulder and frowned at the sight of the contraptions on the tray. He was sure they weren’t threatening, but to an overworked and nervous, young adult, they were threatening. A few small gels in tubes, to a plastic syringe that looked to be filled with some thick substance, a metal speculum, and a few small items in plastic covering.   
  
This was going to be a long, long exam.   
  
“We’ll start small,” Steve hummed, the sound of gloves snapping into place was almost deafening. He picked up a small tube and ripped the paper top off with his teeth, squirting lube onto the blue gloves. “This is gonna be cold, sorry. Clint used the rest of my heating lube. I’ll get some more.”   
  
More. That sounded like there would be a next time. Despite how attractive the doctor was, Bucky didn’t want there to be a next time. He was - _ “Holy shit!” _   
  
The curse flew from Bucky’s lips when he felt the cold index finger circle his rim. He shivered and gripped the sheets, swearing his cock shriveled up two sizes because of the cold. He whimpered as the finger gently rubbed over his rim before the finger sunk into his hole, spreading the lube around.   
  
The pressure felt odd, really odd. It felt slightly full, but reminded Bucky of the times he had to take a shit. And God, please, if there was _ anything _ above, any deity above, he prayed that this wasn’t one of those times. Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed and gripped the sheets, face turning into the small pillow.   
  
Steve chuckled, more to himself as he circled his finger before slowly pushing another lubed finger inside. “There we go. Two is perfect to start out with, get you stretched open. How do we feel? Be honest.”   
  
“Fine,” Bucky said at once. He gripped the sheets again, nails digging into the mattress as the fingers started to move. They slowly spread his rim and thrusted inside. Up to the first knuckle, then easing to the second. They scissored and stretched. It burned, but it was almost a pleasant burn. Enough for his cock to feel warm from it. When Steve cleared his throat, Bucky huffed. “I feel...like I have to take a shit.”   
  
God, he couldn’t believe he was admitting that. His face flushed a soft pink from the admission, but Steve seemed to be entertained by it. 

Steve patted James’ bubble butt and thrusted his fingers to the second knuckle. “Good boy. Thank you for being honest, but let’s hole all discretion until later, please?” 

Working the man’s rim open, Steve slowly managed to get a third finger into his hole. The distant thought that this man was a virgin came to mind and he barely contained his purr at the thought. A virgin _ and _ defective? My. He was lucky that the government hadn’t claimed him yet for some breeding facility.   
  
At least James seemed to be enjoying it. He was relaxing and a few small noises escaped his lips. Especially when he brushed over his prostate. He moaned and his rim tightened just for a second before relaxing. _ This _ would be fun.   
  
“Alright,” Steve sighed, pulling his fingers out. He watched the rim gape and close slowly, like it was desperate to be filled. “No slick. But that doesn’t mean we’re defective. Now, this will be cold and uncomfortable. I’m going to work the spectrum inside of you, keep that rim open. It won’t be any larger than my three fingers.”   
  
Bucky squeaked, turning his head and watching over his shoulder as Steve picked up the metal spectrum. He watched as lube was added to the outside and as more was added to his rim. He squealed again when it touched his trembling rim. He could cry. By the end of this, he was going to fucking cry.   
  
The spectrum slid in with ease, with the aid of lube and letting the man adjust and warm up to it. Steve was slow about stretching him, every few centimeters he’d stop. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t hard from this. The sight of the rim slowly opening, aided by the device was a beautiful, _ beautiful _ sight. Hm. He’d commit this to memory and maybe sketch it later. His own personal keepsake.   
  
“There we go,” Steve mused, patting Bucky’s behind again. “Was that so hard? Your rim took it perfectly. You’ll be sore after this, but if we get results, it’ll be worth it.”   
  
He didn’t answer, because no answer was needed. Bucky’s fucking ass was open to the goddamn world. He could feel the cool air against his rim, _ inside _ of him. He squeaked and whined, muscles tightening, just to be unable to tighten around the device. What now? Was Steve going to leave him open?   
  
Picking up the plastic syringe, with a plastic tip, Steve broke the tip off with a gentle crack of his fingers and flicked the object. “Simple lube,” he told James with a smile. “Don’t want to do anything to hurt you in there.” He lined the syringe up with the man’s ass and squirted inside, barely holding back the groan as the lube dribbled from his ass like slick.   
  
Or a very cum-filled Omega.   
  
Pushing three fingers into his tight hole, Steve worked the lube inside and around, stretching his fingers again and again, just to get him to get used to the feeling. “There we go,” he sighed, popping his fingers free. “Now, no Omega nor Alpha can resist a good orgasm. That’s my goal here. That should tell me _ what _ you are.”   
  
Before Bucky could question, those goddamn fingers were back inside of him. He was starting to hate those fingers. He cursed under his breath and he swore that’s why Steve’s fingers spread his insides. And the worst fucking thing escaped him.   
  
_ He moaned. _   
  
Stars appeared in Bucky’s vision as the fingers brushed over his prostate and instead of just brushing to tease him, he was goddamn attacking the bundle of nerves. His cock was standing stiff at full five inches and leaking pre, drooling onto the sheets.   
  
An uncontrollable sob escaped his lips, because it felt so goddamn good. Stars were in his vision. He clung to the sheets, in a desperate manner as Steve’s fingers were thrusting in and out of his hole. He could hear the wet popping noise escaping them, fingers attacking his prostate.   
  
The Alpha chuckled to himself, his free hand claiming his own cock, clothed in the khaki pants. By the end of this, he was going to fuck this twink into the ground and make him come out worst than Clint. He grinned as he worked the brunette’s prostate. It was swollen to the touch and felt so damn good. His rim was opening perfectly, but still no slick. No knot either. And the poor boy’s cock was just about to explode, given the red tint to it.   
  
“S-Steve..” Bucky’s voice pitched, stuttering out the name. His toes were curled and he was half sobbing, feeling the tears roll down his face. This felt good. Too good. Too goddamn good. Too much. It was too much. His cock was throbbing and a burning sensation was in his gut. He couldn't’ _ breathe _ from the sensation and Steve wasn’t stopping. Intense pleasure was burning and he couldn’t stop it.   
  
Now, Bucky has had _ many _ orgasms in his life, but none of them were like this. His toes curled and pleasure curled from every nerve in his body. He could feel his balls throbbing, _ needing _ to empty out every ounce of cum stored in them and paint these sheets white. His stomach _ burned _ with a need, taunt and aching. The orgasm exploded from him, his cock twitching and spraying both the sheets and his stomach in long, stringy bout of cum. He felt a plastic edge against his sensitive cock, a glance down showing him that Steve had placed a plastic cup against his cock, collecting his cum.   
  
“Samples,” Steve hummed, despite Bucky didn’t hear him. He looked like he was about to drop, eyes rolled into the back of his head and breathing heavily. The perfect sub drop and yet… as he pulled his fingers free and inspected the worn, red rim, no fucking slick. James was certainly a difficult case.   
  
Placing the sample onto the tray, he rolled James to his side and slowly removed the device from his rim, rubbing over the sensitive bud. Nice and puffy now. “Why don’t you rest, James? I’ll get this to the lab downstairs. Natasha will be in to get your blood.”   
  
Rather Steve was right about Natasha, Bucky didn’t know. He was barely conscious and slowly fading in and out of it. When he slowly came to, it was much later. The sun had set and painted the room in an orange glow. A bandage was around his arm, indicating blood had been taken. He’d been cleaned up and a balm rubbed over his aching rim. And he wasn’t alone. Steve sat at the desk, working on a laptop, tongue between his lips. When he spotted that Bucky was awake, he smiled.   
  
“I was just about to wake you,” he hummed, the smile dropping from his lips. He stood up and towered over the man, fishing something out of his khaki pockets. “We ran your lap work, James and the results came back just under an hour ago. You’re very... _ defective. _ But that’s okay, love. I’m going to fix you.” He held up a navy blue color, with a golden tag. On the tag, there was a description that said, _ James B. Barnes. Omega of Steve G. Rogers. If found, return to him. _   
  
Bucky swallowed, sitting up and rubbing over his neck. He shook his head, his heart in his throat. Defective. He knew that, he’d heard it since he was thirteen, but to hear Steve say it, it made him want to cry. He wanted to run from the room and for the first time, he noted his clothes were gone. “What-what does…?”   
  
“Hush,” Steve whispered, his voice having a harsh, Alpha tone. He gave a small grin. “You’re defective, broken. How do I put this? You’re not useful to the system, you’re not useful to the government. You can neither produce nor birth kids, so you’re useless to a breeding facility, where by now they would’ve shipped you off to.” He let that sink in, regarding the brunette. His gray eyes were wide and he was shaken. The news was settling in just nice. “So, you have two choices, you come with me and I will train you, I will fix you. Or...you walk out the front door and there is a government agency waiting to pick you up and use you for experimentation. The choice is yours.”   
  
What kind of fucking choice was that? Experimentation or...or...being this doctor’s pet? And Steve didn’t like the look in the man’s eyes. Bucky swallowed thickly and slowly lowered his head, a show of submission he’s seen other Omegas give, to allow the collar on him. As the collar was placed on him and tightened, it felt heavy. The golden tag felt like it weighed ten pounds on his chest. He’d never get to go home. Never get to see his sisters or mother or father. Either way, he was trapped.   
  
“Good boy,” Steve praised, rubbing the brunette curls. He attached a black leash to the collar and nudged him off of the bed. When the man landed on his feet, Steve fixed him so he was on his hands and knees. “You’ll crawl ahead of me and go naked, as every Omega should be. Now, let’s go home.”


	2. Simply James

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reality of what's happening is finally settling in Bucky's heart and he's not too happy about it. Is Steve who he truly says he is?

The funny thing about James’ tests were that they came back neither Omega nor Alpha. It was odd, given the levels. If the Beta gene hadn’t been eradicated years and years and years ago, then Steve would’ve simply assumed the kid was a beta and send him on his way. But here the problem laid: The Beta gene no longer existed. It was physically impossible for him to be a Beta. So where was the solution? It came from the second round of blood work, along with the sample of semen and what little stimulation he could get from the scrawny man’s ass.    
  
Despite what James had said, his previous doctors’ records, his age,  _ and  _ personal notes he got from the man’s mother, the boy hadn’t gone through puberty. So was it that simple? Was he just a late bloomer? Or was it something in his levels? Or was he an Omega that was just broken and didn’t know how to act as one? Either way, he was Steve’s problem now.    
  
When Steve had called the Barnes’ family household to tell them about their problematic son and how Steve highly believed he was an Omega who just hadn’t presented yet and there was a slight possibility, he might never, George Barnes had demanded that Steve drop the disgrace of a son off at the closest government facility. He even called one himself, the man dressed in black, in a trackless, black car sitting outside Steve’s office right now. The family didn’t want the brunette, so essentially Steve  _ was  _ honest. James had two choices: Go to a government facility where he would be experimented on in cruel manners until he died or come with Steve and receive training.    
  
The experimentation might’ve been the better choice given the ideas through Steve’s head.    
  
“I said on your hands and knees,” Steve snapped at the to-be Omega, looking down at him through his thick eyelashes. He glared down at the man, jerking on the leash. “You are to walk on your hands and knees, like the good bitch you are. You’ll look at no one. You’ll talk to no one unless I give permission to.” To help protect James from New York’s lack of environmental care, Steve had given James thick padded gloves and knee padding for him. The last he needed was for his new toy to get an infection from some stray cut.   
  
James grunted, head held down as he crawled along the carpet floorboard, then the weirdly sticky elevator floor that he avoided before. He kept close to Steve’s side, not looking forward to the collar choking him. As the elevator took its sweet, sweet time moving down the three simple floors, Bucky had time to reflect.    
  
This was his life now, wasn’t it? Stuck as this specialist’s pet. Did his parents know he was defective and abandoned him? Did they think that Steve would call the government agency to just abandon him? Or offer this other solution? Neither which seemed better than the other, one was just the lesser of the two evils. Was Steve truly going to fix him? What had the tests come back with that made it  _ this  _ bad?   
  
Of course, none of his questions were answered as they walked out of the building. Being on the ground made this a lot more real. It seemed to settle in his head, even as they walked past his once home, where his father glared outside the window, that this was real. And thankfully, Bucky wasn’t alone. Many Omegas walked on collars, some were on their hands and knees like Bucky, some were even naked. He was thankful, at least so far that Steve had left him his clothes, because this wind was frigid and the last thing he wanted to do was to pee on something and have his dick frozen to the pole. That is, if Steve let him pee.   
  
“Cute mutt,” a man greeted him at a crosswalk, looking down at James, then back to Steve. “You get a new pet?”   
  
Steve recognized the man as one of his apartment neighbors, the one who lived just across from him, in the other corner apartment. He smiled in greeting. “You can say that, yes. He’s a new experiment I’m working on. So if you hear screaming or see odd people in and out, this is why.” He nudged Bucky with his foot and showed his teeth when he smiled. “But we’ll be good, won’t we, puppy? You’ll be a good puppy?”    
  
Steve pulled on the leash as he spoke, earning Bucky pulled his lips into a snarl. The sound fell loose from his chest, not lost when the bus had past. Steve’s foot came in contact with his side, kicking him harshly in the ribs. He knocked the wind from Bucky and threw him to his side. The brunette whimpered, knowing a bruise would reside in the morning.    
  
_ “Don’t you dare snarl at me again, mutt. Do you understand me?”  _ Steve had pulled on the leash, causing Bucky to rise to his knees and his face to turn a shade of purple. Tears sparked in the brunette’s eyes, but Steve ignored it, glaring down at him. There was an angry look in those eyes. “You will now apologize to our neighbor for being a rude mutt. If I knew better, I’d offer him your hole to use, but you’re broken. Now apologize.”   
  
James turned to the neighbor, noting the brunette curls and the thin glasses. He blinked a few times and sniffled. It hurt to breathe, with how tight Steve was pulling the collar. “I-I’m sorry for...for being a rude mutt.”   
  
“There’s a good puppy,” Steve sighed, patting James too hard on the head.    
  
“Broken?” The neighbor asked, like what he’d just witness wasn’t anything unusual. It was usual here and he was glad to see that Steve was getting a hand on this mutt before he grew out of control. “How is he defective?”   
  
“We’re not sure,” Steve replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “Not exactly. It shows that he hasn’t hit puberty, but he’s neither Omega nor Alpha.”   
  
“Sounds like the Beta gene, but those are eradicated,” the curled man mused. “And if he  _ was  _ a Beta, he’s better off dead than what those government agencies are gonna do to him. Better off with you.”   
  
That was supposed to be comforting, but to James, it was anything but. His nose wrinkled and he felt sick to his stomach. He was thankful when they started to walk, but the man walked with him, eager to keep up with the conversation.    
  
“I’m aware. That’s what I noted in his file. If he’s a simple late bloomer, than some enhancers should do the trick, but if he’s not, then we’ll have to deal with what comes.” Steve patted James head again. “For now, I’ll have my fun training him. His name is James, if you ever stop by and need to blow some steam off.”   
  
James. The way the Alpha said his name, like it ruined him. Like he took away a part of his identity by denying him his simple nickname. He was no longer Bucky. He was simply James. That settled heavy in his heart and caused him to be lost in thought, unaware that the curly-haired neighbor had moved on and they were in a subway station until Steve nudged him with his foot.    
  
The collard man watched the number of Omegas and their owners around them. Some seemed in loving relationships, cuddling and holding one another. Some were pregnant and held their bellies or pups with pride. Others were terrified, on the end of leashes or being held too tight. So where did that leave James? Somewhere in between, he supposed. What happened to that Omega Clint? Where did he go? Was he safe?   
  
James half way opened his mouth to ask before Steve jerked the lead and lead him onto the subway. He choked on his reply and let Steve pull his head into his lap, after the blonde had sat down.    
  
“There we go,” Steve sighed, looking around the half-empty cart. He pulled the man’s head into his lap, letting it rub along his thigh. He let him get a scent and feel of his half hard cock, feeling it throb with just the idea of this precious thing so close. “You look curious. Ask your question.”   
  
A thousand and one questions popped in James’ mind, but he couldn’t pinpoint them. They scattered and bounced off of his walls before falling down an ever lasting black hole, leaving him stunned. Steve was looking at him too, with his baby blue eyes, the way his brow pinched when he was thinking. His fist was still wrapped around the leash, giving him little room to move his head, but on his lap. Finally, James just spoke.    
  
“What happened to that Omega you services earlier? Clint? I-I think Natasha was his Alpha?” It wasn’t the question he wanted, but it was the one that came out.    
  
Steve laughed, shaking his head. “You don’t need to worry about Clint. He was assisted and now he’s with his Alpha who will help better him. You’ll meet his two Alphas soon - both Natasha and Sam. He’s very much a handful so he needs two Alphas to assist him. You’ll see them again soon.” The man had cooed, stroking back the brunette curls. He gave him a small smile, shaking his head. “Aw, puppy, are you curious about him? Do you want a playdate with the little Omega? Maybe he can teach you a thing or two. I’ll consider it, once your training has started. And speaking of training...here’s our stop.”   
  
Steve lead the assumed omega off of the subway and passed many curious onlookers. It wasn’t like Steve to take on an omega, especially one so young looking and his neighbors knew that. They were simply curious and he’d let rumors spread until  _ hopefully  _ James emerged from his apartment, fat and heavy with a litter of pups.    
  
“This is my home,” Steve mused, leading James into a posher side of town. He leads him into a large apartment building with a guard and straight onto the elevator. This elevator offered a view with a window, James watching the setting sun as they rode up to what had to have been the eleventh floor. “I’m in the last apartment in the corner, it's a spacious home. Three bedrooms. You’ll of course share my one bed room, one is turned into my office, and the third one is going to become your training room.” Of course, now it was just a guest bedroom for when Clint and his Alphas came over. It would be good to put it to some use and get some things he’d need to train James with.    
  
Everything was clean. Simply clean. His living room was a giant open space with a beautiful white sectional couch and recliner, all facing a combo flat screen tv and fireplace. The wall was nothing, but a floor to ceiling window pane and as they entered, slowly opened to reveal the Brooklyn Skyline. There was shelving that showed inside the larger, sparkling clean kitchen. But James saw none of this as he was dragged inside by his leash. Steve pulled his shoes off by the door, took his coat off to hang onto a peg, before leading James straight into his bedroom. Compared to the living room, it was simple.   
  
His bedroom was a simple King sized mattress, made perfectly in military style. A TV sat above a dresser and deep, red wine curtains were pulled shut to block out the balcony and sun. A door leads to a bathroom and another to a walk-in closet, but both were closed.    
  
Steve sat James on the floor, in front of his bed as he took his time to undress. His clothes were perfectly folded, the dress shirt put back onto its hanger and stuffed in a closet, the khaki pants and socks and boxers all thrown into a hamper.    
  
James admired the view. The man’s back was muscular. Thick muscles lined his back, rippling down. His ass was nothing but two beautiful round molds, jiggling as he walked towards the bed. But James’ eyes were on the cock. The beautiful cock as he sat down before James, legs spread to reveal a heavy set of balls and thick cock. Twelve inches and curled towards his chest, his head the shape of a thick mushroom.    
  
Steve stroked his length, feeling his knot starting to form from anticipation alone. He smiled down at James, tilting his head slightly. “I will give you one warning and it is this: You run out that door,  _ mutt  _ and you won’t ever come back. You will be taken by the government and tortured and experimented on until you die a painful death. You  _ hurt  _ me or try to make any motives of disobeying me in such a severe motive, you  _ will  _ be thrown straight into an electric chair to have your brain  _ fried  _ until it's nothing, but mush.” He cleared his throat, dropping his meaty hands to his knees and leaning forward. “I know I told Bruce we’ll use enhancers and we will. I have grand plans for you, I’m turning your room into a training room, but for now, we’ll start with the basics. I can imagine you’ve never even kissed someone before, much less suck a cock. So let’s start there.”    
  
James couldn’t even voice his displeasure, his eyes wide as he took in what Steve said. He believed him too. If he ran away or threatened to hurt the guy or  _ did  _ hurt him in such a serious manner, then he was going to be tortured. And he’s heard about the torturing methods the government uses, from the electric chair, to breeding machines, just to see what an Omega’s limits were. It drove terror into his heart and felt like icy fingers gripping his chest. He swallowed and nodded, throat tight as he moved forward on his knees.    
  
“You-you’re right,” he whispered, unsure if he could speak or not. He wasn’t being slapped or kicked again, so James would take it as a win. “I’m a complete virgin.”   
  
Steve’s smile and this smile brought out a look on his face that told James this wouldn’t be fun for anyone, but the Alpha. “Then, I think it’s time you learned how to suck a cock.” He pulled James close as possible by his collar and rubbed the pre leaking from his slit along the Omega’s lips, leaving a sleek trail behind as the Omega’s mouth refused to open. “Back to the basics.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, guys. But it leads up to a wonderful sex and kink filled chapter.
> 
> If you have a special kink, let me know!


	3. Back to the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how hard it is to train an Omega who has no instinct.

Steve’s smile faded as he heard his phone going off, shaking his head as he answered it. He still held James’ head to his thighs, letting the pre dripple onto his full lips. His smile faded into a frown as his fingers tapped on the bright screen. It was one of the only lights in the room, save for the lamp on the bedside table. His eyes lifted every so often to look at James, pausing for a moment or two in typing a reply.    
  
“Right,” he sighed, shaking his head. “Change of plans, while I handle this issue with Dr. Banner. You need a shower.”

Poor James just went through a hell of a lot of shock and Steve knew that even the most well-trained Omegas in the world had their limits. That’s why tonight, he was going to let the pup settle in with him. He’d start training bright and early the next morning, after they’ve both had some proper rest. For now, he needed to get the stink of the street off of the Omega.   
  
The only solution would be to drag James into the shower and spray him off with scalding hot water. Steve tried to be gentle, tried to be sweet as he could be with a firm hand. He could see the hot water struck James in tender spots, so he turned it cooler. He used a de-scenting soap and a soft wash cloth and washed over the man’s pale chest. There was a little muscle on him, but not so much that Steve could see any development. He still had a healthy amount of fat on him. Good, Steve hated a thin Omega. They broke so easily.    
  
Red blotches appeared over James’ chest, but that was okay. Steve was just making sure that the disgusting scent of the outside was off of him and he smelled like nothing for now. He couldn’t have an Omega who smelled like the streets, now could he? He needed a proper smelling Omega. One that smelled like him. That would come with bonding and marking him, things that would wait until tomorrow. For now, Steve was fine with him smelling of nothing.    
  
Taking the wash cloth, Steve scrubbed at the man’s pup-sized cock and testicles. Clear give away that he  _ should  _ be an Omega. They never developed bigger sizes genitals than when they were pups. The keyword here was should. The thought alone caused him to squeeze the puppy cock a tad bit too hard, hearing the man groan in pain. He ignored it in favor of bending the Omega over in order to inspect his hole. Slick should be leaking from that hole, as if it was thankful that Steve had chosen him as his Omega. Except, it wasn’t leaking. It was puffy from earlier invasion of his fingers, but no slick. No matter. He scrubbed over it too, running the hot water across the sensitive skin.    
  
“Tomorrow,” he mused, already making up his mind while James whined from his body being violated with a proper scrubbing and hot water. “You’ll have an enema. You will have one a day. You will be trained on how to keep your water in, but for now, I expect mistakes. You are pathetic, after all. I want you clean from the inside out, I don’t like messes.”    
  
After a quick scrub of his hair, Steve jerked the man out of the shower. He positioned the leash so he was chained to the towel holder, half sitting on the counter. It gave the Omega privileged to see inside the steamy shower while the Alpha took care of his own business. Steve was built like a house, something James had noted before. His broad shoulders filled the shower stall perfectly. The water glistened off of his chest, getting caught in his hairy chest and continued down a path of thick hair, until it nestled at his pubes. Steve made a show of scrubbing his cock clean. Steve was blessed with a well endowed cock. He was over 12 inches long and just as thick, where it curved towards his chest.    
  
The Alpha locked eyes with the Omega, turning to face him as he slowly jerked his cock. He started at the base, holding in a tight grip and moving to his head, pulling the foreskin back to expose the broad, mushroom shaped head. Pre-cum was already leaking from his slit, pooling when the foreskin was pulled over it, just to drip over the edge when pulled back. His knot was slowly starting to form at the base. Squeezing over the knot, Steve’s eyes closed and head tipped back to let out the most unholy of moans. The bathroom caused it to echo and his hips jutted forward, as if fucking into a tight hole. All he wanted to do was bury this thick cock inside of the man’s ass and fuck him until his hole was nothing, but a gaping cunt.    
  
That was all he could imagine as he jerked himself off in front of James, never dropping his gaze. Steve grunted and groaned, not daring to keep silent. He used his hand as if it was nothing, but a flesh light, squeezing his knot with every thrust. He was anything, but silent as he came, coating coating the shower door with thick strands of cum. Panting heavily, Steve met the man’s eyes, hearing him whimper softly. A smirk rose to the Alpha’s plush lips. That was a promising sign.   
  
After a quick dry off with warm, fluffy towels for both of them and a rushed dinner of some leftover soup, Steve tucked James into bed. The bed being a make-do nest on the floor. He flopped onto his nice and warm bed, tucking himself into the covers. His hand dipped down to play with James’ damp hair and hummed. “Sleep well, Omega.”   
  
James didn’t sleep. Instead, he listened to Steve sleep. He listened to his soft breathing turn into lumbering, deep snores. In that time it took Steve to sleep, James curled up with his knees to his chest. His leash was tied to the bottom of the bed frame, with just enough room for him to make himself comfortable. Slowly, the deep depression dawned on him, he could feel the tears prick his eyes and felt his shoulders tremble. The tears slowly rolled down his cheeks, a soft sob escaping his lips.   
  
So this was his life now, stuck with a maniac of a doctor who just wanted to fix him.    
  
You can’t fix what was broken and James, well he was as broken as they came.  
  
“Up and at ‘em,” was Steve waking James up after the pup barely slept. The sun had started to rise when he finally nodded off. The leash was jerked and collar tightened until James’ gray eyes fluttered opened and took in the broad Alpha above him. Half of James wished this was a dream, some self-induced nightmares caused by his insecurity of being useless. Except, this was very real, the fact the collar was choking him at every pull from the man told him so. He whimpered as the leash was dropped, in favor of the man’s meaty hand to wrap around his collar and drag him to his knees. James could barely keep his head on straight, pulling on the man’s hand to get him to stop. He stumbled as he was dragged towards the bathroom, suddenly remembering the earlier promise.    
  
“Please,” James whispered, taking in a shaken breath. “Please, d-don’t give me an enema. Please. I-I hate those things.” There had been a period of time where his mother would give him one, in hopes it would ‘kick jump’ his natural instinct. She’d read the fact somewhere online, but all it did was make Bucky hate the damn things.    
  
“I love how you think you’re in control here.” Steve’s laugh wasn’t genuine. He wasn’t smiling. In fact, he had a dreadful look in his eyes and his face had turned a shade of red. He shoved James into the tub and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him up so he balanced on his knees. The Omega was turning a shade of pink, slowly turning purple. “Purple looks good on you. Maybe I should leave you like this, so you choke while I fill that cunt of yours full of lemon juice. Maybe  _ then  _ you’d listen to me and realize you have no say in this matter. What I say  _ goes,  _ Omega. You will do as I say and thank me for it. The sooner you get that through your thick-ass skull, the better.”   
  
All he could get out was a soft whimper, eyes slowly meeting the rage-filled ones. He just gave a shaken nod, the only thing he was able to do. James was dropped down to his hands, coughing, choking, and sputtering. He couldn’t even get out a reply, gratefully taking in a few gasps of air. His throat ached and his head spun from the lack of air. A minute or two longer and he would’ve passed out from oxygen deprivation. A few tears dripped down his blotchy, red face as he watched Steve prepare the enema. The man hadn’t dressed, in fact James could see where his cock was stiffening at the idea of what was to come. He grabbed at an enema bag and filled it full of cold water, glaring straight into James’ eyes as he did so. Oh no, that wasn’t good.   
  
The whimper the Omega made as Steve filled the bag to the brim was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world. He’d love to hear it over and over again. Taking the tapered end of the tubing, Steve waved it around in the man’s eye sight. Forcing James to bend over, ass in the air, Steve inspected that no doubt, sore hole. That didn’t stop him from cramming the plug into the man’s ass, watching his tight rim greedily sink the plug in. He listened to the Omega’s yelp as both his virgin hole was invaded with the tapered end and the cold water rushed to fill him.   
  
This was far, far from the slightly pleasuring enemas that his mother used to give him. This made his entire body turn cold. His thighs were trembling and his stomach ached. It cramped, almost at once. Feeling it work from his mid stomach and all the way down, like he hadn’t had a proper shit in the last week. It nearly killed him, with the painful cramps and the way he was growing colder. It felt like he’d swallowed a bunch of ice and that it was settling in his stomach. His five inch cock was retreating into his uncut foreskin, shivering as much as James was. The brunette whined and let out a choked sob despite his best efforts to try to let Steve know this wasn’t bothering him. It didn’t help that Steve was adding more water to the bag nor did it help that the man’s hand was holding his expanding stomach.

“Look at that stomach.” Steve purred, rubbing his calloused fingertips along James’ expanding stomach. It was a beautiful sight of pale skin being stretched taut, causing his belly button to pop out and a few small scars from childhood accidents to become exposed. Steve touched every one. He rubbed over his stomach before pressing hard with no warning. Oh the yelp the Omega made, next to the gagging sound made him chuckle. “You look pregnant with pups already.”    
  
The smirk the Alpha wore told James that this was not going to end well. His first day of training and he was already set up to fail. All he could do was drop down to his hands and force his ass into the air and let the Alpha’ calloused hands trail over his sensitive skin.    
  
“We’ll have a routine in the morning,” Steve decided. “You’ll get up with me and go to the bathroom. From there, we will let you have your daily enema while I prepare for work. Your breakfast will be my cum. Do you understand?” When James bobbed his head yes, trying his best not to cry, Steve laughed again. “Aw, of course you do. Pretending like you’re a smart, little pup.” He rubbed James cheek before reaching for the tubing behind him.   
  
The tubing was jerked out of him with no warning, causing James to yelp. He gripped the damp mats in the tub, but didn’t dare move. No matter how much he wanted to. He wanted to let go. It hurt. It ached. His stomach was killing him. And Steve was staring at him like he expected something. “Can I…?” He couldn’t finish as another roll of cramps hit him, causing him to gasp.   
  
“Look at that...you learned to ask permission.” Dropping to his knees beside the man, Steve jerked his cock off, already hard and needy. This Omega was gonna be the death of him. “No. You’re going to hold it for as long as possible. Don’t disappoint me.”   
  
The Alpha’s voice was hard and while a natural Omega might whimper and comply, James didn’t have the insinuative too. He didn’t have the instinct to. He whined and bowed his head, legs opening. He lasted point four seconds before the first droplet of water squirted from his aching hole. James sobbed as he just  _ let go.  _ He fought against the instinct to tighten his hole and just let go instead he pushed the water out of his aching rim. It was a relief, like pissing yourself after holding it for an extraordinary amount of time. James’ face might’ve slacked too and he supposed with a combination of things, that’s what pissed the Alpha off the most.   
  
“Disgusting vermin, look at all that bile in you,” the Alpha hissed. He grabbed at the detachable shower head and sprayed ice cold water at James’ backside and over his thighs. He aimed perfectly for his hole and cock, watching the thing tremble under the cold water. He jerked Bucky out by his soaking, wet collar and dragged him to the foot of the bed.   
  
A glance showed the brown tinted water, watching it being washed down the hole by Steve’s showering. Despite how painful everything was, James was just thankful for the warmth that came from Steve’s hand. James thought it was over from there. He was going to be raped, bred, used. Instead, Steve grabbed at a thick padded diaper from the closet. He was no more gentle than when he pulled it on the Omega, palming his cock through the thick padding. A half thought formed in James’ head at how nice this felt. Safe, padded, secure. Until he saw a look in the Alpha’s eyes.   
  
Steve’s fingers wrapped around his collar once more and jerked him up to his knees again. “You piss or shit in this thing and you will sit in it. Do you understand?” When the man nodded, he smirked. “Good boy. There’s hope for you yet. You’ll get two diapers a day - one in the morning and one at night. I’ll be gone at work all day, so you’ll be chained to this room, that is if I can trust you. So far you haven’t showed me that I can trust you.”   
  
“Why aren’t you at work now?” James eyes had widened as he spoke, not thinking at the words slipped past the filter in his brain. He glanced at the clock, seeing it was well past eight in the morning. Steve’s office opened at seven. “You’re late.”   
  
A hand came out to grab a fistful of hair, dragging James the last few feet to the foot of the bed. Steve plopped down and spread his legs to expose his sagging balls and thick cock. He dragged James’ face closer, rubbing his balls along the baby soft face. “Because Clint is in heat and Natasha is going to be dealing with him all week and I have  _ you  _ to deal with. I have a week to train you before I go back to work, so you’ll best learn fast.”   
  
James whimpered, learning his lesson. He shouldn’t speak up. Omegas are meant to be seen, not heard. They’re meant to keep quiet. If he had any chance of surviving this, he --  _ no, no, no, no.  _ The man’s eyes widened when he saw the man was gripping his erect cock, rubbing the leaking head against his plush lips again. He couldn’t pull away, the hand in his hair was clenching and holding him in place. He struggled, trying to crane his neck. The last he wanted was that disgusting, thick length down his throat.   
  
“James, I suggest you open that mouth of yours before I do it for you. And if I  _ must  _ do it for you, then it will be done permanently. I have no patience for Omegas who do not wish to learn their place. If you continued to fight me, you’re better off thrown into the governments’ mercy.” Looking down at James, the Alpha rose a brow. He held his cock tightly in hand, stroking from base, to his leaking head. Just the idea of those rosy lips around his cock had him on edge. “Open your mouth to come and get your breakfast.”   
  
When the Omega’s plush lips opened, a bit hesitant, Steve smiled. His grip on his hair didn’t loosen as he rubbed the head of his cock along the man’s plush lips, leaving a trail of pre behind. He slowly pressed his cock into his mouth, grunting at the feel of warm, velvet tongue on the underside of his head. Just the head, didn’t need to overwhelm him. Besides, he wanted to see what this man did on instinct alone.    
  
“Hnng…” Steve groaned, clenching James’ brunette curls in his fist. “That’s it. Your natural instincts should kick in. You should feel how natural it is to feel my cock in your mouth. It should be calming. An Omega’s mouth is made for sucking. That’s the only use for your petty mouth.”   
  
The instinct wasn’t there. This felt odd. The cock was bitter and applying pressure on his tongue. It was causing him to drool, to feel his jaw start to ache from being forced open and full. Oh, he didn’t like that. James tried to tug away, but Steve’s growl pretty much told him to stay put. Yes, he understood that his mouth was to be used as nothing, but a hole to suck on but he wasn’t even sure  _ how  _ to suck. He just stared up at Steve with a blank, helpless expression.   
  
The Alpha scoffed and rolled his eyes, like this was a huge burden on him. And it was. An Omega with no instincts was worthless. “You pathetic thing,” he grumbled, shaking his head. “Do you need me to do everything for you?”    
  
Pulling his cock out of the man’s mouth with a wet pop, a line of spit followed from his cock head to the man’s plump lips. That caused Steve to smirk as he dragged the Omega by his collar onto the bed. He threw James onto the bed and hung his head off of the mattress. It left his throat and mouth venerable for Steve’s fucking.    
  
The Alpha sighed, like this was a burden to him. Wordlessly, he pried James’ mouth open and shoved two, thick fingers down his throat. His throat was contracting, the man gagging as his feet kicked in the air, desperate for a breath around them. It made him smiled as he watched the man wither on the bed. He pulled his fingers out and inspected the glistening spit on them. He watched James below, face red. “You have a nice throat there, Jamie. Can’t wait to feel it stretch around my cock. Keep it open.”   
  
James was surprised when he followed the directions. Either because instincts were kicking in or because he knew that arguing would end nowhere. It would happen, so he might as well as follow directions and pray it wouldn’t be as painful. His mouth opened as wide as he could, eyes wide with an innocence that would no longer remain.  
  
The last sight that James saw was Steve’s thick cock striking his face, slapping his warm cheeks. He didn’t even give the omega warning, he just pried his mouth open wider with thick, calloused fingers, the same calloused fingers that had promised to help him, now they were hindering him. The brunette’s tongue rolled out, feeling the calloused fingers shoved down his throat. He gagged heavily on the fingers and his legs kicked, but he didn’t care move beyond a twitch of his legs. He knew better than to fight at this point.  
  
There was no warning when the head of the man’s thick cock replaced his fingers. One moment, the fingers were pulled out for the second time, let him take a gasp of air, before the head forcing its way down his throat. James’ legs flailed, back arched, gagging and tightening around his cock, despite his best efforts to not move. He couldn’t  _ help  _ it. The man was choking him. Steve enjoyed the sensation of the Omega choking, the man’s throat tightening around his length. He groaned, seeing the bulge in his throat.   
  
Steve didn’t know the word gentle. He didn’t know how to be gentle. He didn’t want to be gentle. This Omega did not deserve to be gentle. He was broken, defective and it was Steve’s job to fix him. That started with a proper throat fucking.   
  
Pulling his cock out, to just the tip barely in the man’s drooling mouth, Steve thrust his hips back inside. Over and over, he practically abused the man’s throat. He didn’t give two shits about the Omega’s state. In fact, he adored the sounds of him gagging. If he was gagging and withering on the bed, then he was alive. And that was fine for Steve.   
  
He gripped at the man’s throat, feeling the bulge moving under his hand. He gripped at the bulge and in a manner, stroked himself while he fucked that poor, poor throat. Steve couldn’t keep quiet himself. He grunted and groaned, like this was a labor. And it was. His body hurt, his balls ached. All he wanted to do was pop his knot, but he was sure that this man’s mouth wouldn’t be able to sustain it. So jerking himself on the outside of his throat, while using his mouth like a flesh light would work for now. 

“There we go. Hm. Fuck. There we go.” Steve was breathing hard, out of his nose. He could feel the sweat dripping down his temple. “Look at you. A proper fucking toy. Do you feel it? Your instincts? How your body  _ craves  _ to be used?” He paused long enough for the Omega to answer. A slight shake of his head. Steve felt it, the man’s head jerking to the side. 

  
Oh that wouldn’t do. That would  _ not  _ do.    
  
This Omega was taking his fucking knot, no matter if he could handle it or not. Steve could feel his said knot already starting to form. It was getting a bit harder to move his hips, to thrust his hips deep inside of the warmth of his throat. He was going to cum and he was going to knot this pathetic throat and make this man’s instincts kick in by force.

Steve’s eyes squeezed close when he felt his knot finally pop deep inside of the omega’s throat. He breathed heavily out of his nose, head tipped back and letting out a pleasured sound. “There we go,” he purred. “There we go. There’s a good Omega. Do you feel it? My knot throbbing, spilling my sweet, sweet cum down your throat? Mimicking your womb? Of course you do. How does it taste?” His flushed face looked down at James’ heavily red and blotchy one, feeling his warm, heavy breathing on his balls. That didn’t help the twitching of his cock. “This is how it's supposed to feel, love. How you’re supposed to take my knot, take it down your throat or womb. This is how you’re supposed to be, but you are broken. But that’s why I’m here. I’m here to help.”   
  
“I’ll have to teach you how to use that adorable tongue of yours to eat my ass out. Maybe that’ll kick your instincts into drive,” Steve grunted, pulling his cock harshly out of James’ mouth in one movement. It caused James to choke and gasp, eyes burning as he struggled to get his breathing stable. Steve let him roll over onto his chest, pretty much ignoring the Omega in favor for his phone vibrating. Someone was calling.    
  
He shot a look to the struggling Omega on the bed before answering his phone. Steve walked out to the living room, pulling on a pair of boxers and jeans as he did so. “Hey - yeah, Bruce? Yeah - go, kiddo.”    
  
Bruce? Wasn’t that the man that had walked with them when they left the office? The other doctor? The man with curls and kind face? Bucky knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn't help, but to be curious. His ma always said it was his worst character trait. He hopped off the bed, dizzy as he stumbled towards the adjar bedroom door. Fingers scrubbed at his face to try to scrub the tracks of tears, spit, cum. Steve didn’t say he couldn’t leave, but the look told him not to. Curiosity got the best of him as he leaned his head against the doorframe, taking a look into the all white and gray living room.    
  
_ “Calm down, hold on. Just stop, stop, Bruce!”  _ Steve’s tone didn’t leave Bucky to think this was just a pleasant conversation. “Start slow. You got the results I emailed you, yeah? The Omega’s? You see what I was talking about, right? I don’t know. - No, no. I don’t. I’m open to…” He paused, glancing back to the bedroom door. James quickly hid his head, not wanting to be seen. Steve mustn’t not have seen him, because he was still talking and pacing.  _ “Yeah.  _ Yeah, I think you’re right. It can’t hurt. Well - “ Steve stopped, giving a bark of laughter. Ugly. No emotion. “Of course I know the risks. I don’t think anyone would know. It's not like he’s registered in the system or that anyone is going to miss him. We will just use him to perfect it. I think that’s what’s missing in him. Synthetic shouldn’t hurt. I know it's illegal, it’s - ”    
  
James's mind was filled with roaring questions. His ears roared from the result, making it difficult to concentrate on the conversation. What in the hell was this man talking about? Hurt? Synthetic? What would they be using that’s illegal?  _ Dangerous _ . He turned his head, to try to crane and hear more of Steve’s conversation when he found himself face-to-face with the Alpha himself. Red faced and a very pissed look in his eyes.    
  
“Bruce?” Steve grunted in the phone, eyes boring straight into James’ eyes. “I’m going to have to call you back, buddy. I’ll be there in a few hours. We’ll go over this together. I think James can use some time with Natasha. After I teach him  _ not  _ to eavesdrop on conversations he doesn’t need to be in.” The laugh he gave at the end was nasty as he dropped his phone, the hand that once held it, snatching out to grip James’ collar. He lifted him off of the floor, feet dangling just a few inches. He pulled James’ face so they were face to face, nose pressing  _ hard  _ against his. “If you cannot learn to be a proper Omega, then I’ll have to beat it into you.” He threw James back, letting him strike the wall as he stalked into the bedroom.   
  
Steve said nothing, leaving James’ crumbled form against the wall as he got dressed. He knew his head had hit the hard wall, good maybe that’ll knock some sense into him. He pulled on a t-shirt and slipped a belt into his jeans, feet shoved inside some combat boots. He was dressed in under ten minutes before he turned to look back at the crumbled Omega against the wall. The thing wouldn’t even look up at him. Good, maybe there was some hope for him left.    
  
“You’re going to  _ really  _ regret eavesdropping on that conversation. If I wanted to include you in a conversation, I will.” The Alpha jerked James up by his hair, letting him see what laid in his hand. A small tapered blunt end, orange glass plug, and a shiny, gold cock cage. He wore a sick grin on his face as he pulled the Omega over his lap.    
  
James didn’t bother to fight. This would only make it more painful for him. He didn’t even react when his diaper was jerked off of his pale behind.    
  
Now, Steve was in a very, very pissy mood. Pissed. Angry. Enraged. Pick whatever word, Steve felt it in his soul for this disobedient Omega. The punishment came in forcing the cold glass plug inside of his hole. It hurt, he knew. It would force the virgin hole open, forced to swallow a glass plug he was not ready for. Steve didn’t let him rest for long or at all. He ignored the squirming and sobs in favor of stuffing the cock inside of a small cock cage, pinching skin as he clamped it close and flicked his head. The tears in James’ eyes were a reward enough. Steve chuckled at his handiwork. This was good. This will be good. Clipping a leash to the man’s collar, the Alpha dragged his disobedient Omega out of the apartment.   
  
“If you cannot learn simple manners, maybe having them beaten into you will help,” Steve growled as he jerked the pup down the street. “I would beat them into you myself, but I am needed elsewhere about your disrespectful ass. You’ll be staying with Clint and Natasha for a few hours. Maybe she can help you. If you think what I did is bad, she’s worst. Natasha is a trained Omega trainer by the government. What she does is legal and she’s known to have a few Omegas die on her because she has no patience.”    
  
Steve continued to rant as he dragged the Omega down the street. The thing didn’t fight him. Instead he lumbered along and struggled to keep up. His ranting grew louder and more and more robust, a few following Alphas agreeing on some points of disrespectful Omegas. They all came to one conclusion - the world had no place for a distrustful Omega.   
  
Natasha lived just a few blocks down from Steve, in a beautiful, posh apartment complex that had a doorman and elevator. No one looked their way. He knocked on the door in a heavy hand, where it instantly opened to show the familiar redhead. She glanced to Steve, then down to James’ red face, and the flashing metal around his cock.    
  
“I wonder how long it would take,” she sighed, shaking her head. “Sam owes me a blow job then. You don’t want him, do you?” When Steve shook his head, she smirked. And oh, that smile did not reach her eyes. “Good. Because he won’t allow me to have as a heavy hand as I want to here. Come in. Go do what you need to do.” She physically dragged Bucky inside, waving her hand and closing the door in Steve’s face.   
  
All James could do was look around as he was knelt down on the shag rug. It was a nice, spacious apartment, but he quickly saw why it was spacious. Why there was a large lack of furniture. Because right there, dead in the living room was the familiar, stockier blonde Omega. He was laying on a breeding bench, tied down, with an impossible size dildo working fast and hard out of his ass, aided by a fucking machine. A dildo gag was muffling his cries.    
  
James flinched when he was slapped aside the head. His ears rang as he collapsed to the rug, while she stood over him. “Who said you could look?! Who?!” Her voice rise higher and higher, screaming at James. “Steve’s right. You’re nothing, but a pathetic, piece of shit. I did not tell you that you can look at my Omega. Piece of…” Natasha continued to growl and rant, her scent turning acidic in anger.    
  
It was enough to make his head instantly dip down and whimper. Piss dribbled down his thighs and stained the carpet yellow.   
  
This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about my delay in posting. I hope yall have had a good thanksgiving.
> 
> My plan [hope] is to have a chapter posted every 2 weeks.


	4. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper punishment is given and James is finally told on what he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This fic does contain mention of scat. There is no consuming it. Just mention. If that makes you uncomfortable, I advise you skip the section of them being in the PlayRoom and down to where Steve comes back in. 
> 
> There is also rape. If that bothers you, I advise you to skip this whole chapter just to be safe.

_ “James,” _ Natasha breathed in an eerily calm voice for someone who had just witnessed their carpet being pissed on. Her scent was too calm, too controlled for his liking. It rubbed him the wrong way, causing his heart to drop straight down to his feet. “Did you just  _ piss  _ yourself on my white carpet?”   
  
Slowly, without hesitation, the brunette’s head bobbed up and down. His eyes fell down to where he was standing in a puddle of his own piss. The beautiful, pristine white carpet turning a disgusting shade of yellow that would truly never go away. His face drained of all color, swallowing thickly as he tried to get his mind to come up with some excuse.  _ Anything.  _   
  
“I-I’m sorry, ma’am! I’m sorry! I’ll clean it up! I-I…”   
  
In two blinks, the beautiful redheaded Alpha was charging at him. She’s a beautiful force of fury and rage, her face lighting up a shade of red. Her hand snatches out and she grabs the Omega by his hair, twisting the locks in her hand until he’s on his knees.

James’ scream is lost on her as she shoves his face into the piss-soaked carpet, rubbing his face into it like he’s a bad dog.  
  
“Damn right you’ll clean it up,” she snarled, drawing her leg back to give him a good kick in the ribs with her steel-toe boots. “You’ll lick up your own goddamn piss if I have to make you. I know Steve said you were some trouble and that you needed to be handled, but I didn’t think you’d be this bad. Even a goddamn Omega has some fucking sense not to piss themselves. But you’re not an Omega, are you?” She held at his hair, watching the bruise blossom over his ribs. The way his face fell even more, the realization that she _knew _was setting in. “Exactly. You are nothing more than a piece of shit. A burden. I don’t even see why Steve even _wanted _you. You’re nothing, but a human experiment for him to get off on when he comes home from work. You’re broken. You’re useless. You can’t be trained like an Omega. You have no instincts, but you can be broken. And I will fucking break you. You don’t get to worry about that, _Beta.” _  
  
Calling him a Beta, a gene that no longer existed, that was bred and eradicated out generations ago just drove the point home that James was nothing, that he would never be anything. That she was right and he was just some toy.   
  
“We have a term for you back in the Facility, where I trained Omegas like you. _Broken. _Because that’s all that you are. Not even your own parents want you. Society doesn’t want you, the government doesn’t even want you. You offer no use to us.”  
  
Natasha kicks his side, again and again, still holding his face against the carpet. Every time he breathed in a sob, he was breathing in his own disgustingly acidic smelling piss. She knows how hard to exactly kick him, enough to bruise, not break. To add even more measure, she rubbed his face again and again into the carpet.  
  
James cried out each time he was kicked, his sobs being choked out of him as she knocked the air from his lungs. He barely had time to try to catch his breath before she was kicking him again. His head was pulled back and Natasha’s fingers worked his jaw open, jerking his tongue out. James gagged as his tongue was rubbed across the piss-stained carpet until she was satisfied enough to pull him away.   
  
Natasha had no problem in dragging him face-first across the carpet, letting his nose touch the fiber and letting his thighs burn. She throws him onto his back, so he’s staring at the popcorn ceiling. His face is blotchy and red from the crying and rug burn. His face damped with both piss and tears. She studied him for one full minute, her hand squeezing over the thick bulge in her jeans.   
  
“Pathetic. You’re not even good for a hole to fuck. You want to pee on my carpet because you’re what? _Scared? _Or were you trying to mark the room as your own because you smelled my Omega? It doesn’t matter. I’ll teach you not to fucking spray in my house, _Broken._”  
  
The cock cage Steve had put on him earlier is taken off in a hurried manner, all but riping the metallic off of him. The brunette has very little time to consider what she’s doing and feel relief in it is free from such tight bondage when she presses the heel of her boot against his small pup-like cock and balls.  
  
James whined and throws his head to the side, scrambling to grip at _something _for purchase. He keeps shaking his head over and over again no, half sobbing as she presses her weight down. She was going to crush it! Pop his balls like they were nothing!   
  
“Go on, James. _Piss _again.” She presses down harder, positioning the toe of her boot to press into his bladder at the same time. He’s howling in pain, back arched.  
  
“I’m sorry!” The Broken’s voice cracks as if puberty is just setting in. “I”m sorry! I said I was sorry! I didn’t mean to! I wasn’t marking. I-I was scared. I was terrified! Please. You’re gonna pop them! Please, I’ll do anything. Just _stop.” _  
  
Rather it was the pathetic Broken’s pleading, Natasha’s own boredom, or the lesson finally setting in, she pulled her foot back with a solid grunt. His cock-let and balls are strained red, James instantly cupping them and curling up as small as possible. _Pathetic. _  
  
She ignored him in favor of her mate who still laid on the breeding bench, the dildo fucking him at an agonizingly slow rate. His eyes had been focusing on the pair, the dildo that was to be fucking his throat repeatedly striking him in the face, smearing his own saliva across his chubby Omega face. He had the most pathetic look in those eyes, sympathy. Leave it to her Omega who wore his heart on his sleeve to try to get her to stop.   
  
Leaving the thing to sob on her newly stained carpet, she went to work turning the machines off and easing the one dildo out of him. There was personal satisfaction brewing in her when she saw the gaping hole that was his rim. Enough satisfaction to think she’d done it herself with her own cock rather than a twelve-inch dildo. Slick was absolutely leaking out of him, coating his thighs and pooling on the leather padding of the chair. She’s so gentle with him compared to the Broken, not wanting to hurt her beloved mate.   
  
“Alright,” she sighed, undoing his bonds just to cup his face. Her one hand stroked through his blonde locks, the other just holding him close to her belly. “I stopped hurting him. I could hear you whining. You _know _I have to break them. I did you. You can’t stop me from doing it forever. If you’re going to be like that, then you’re not going to be allowed to participate, Clint. Though, this time I think you’ll show him how to be a good boy.”  
  
Clint’s eyes are lit up, causing the beautiful shade of blue to shine in the brightly lit living room. “Of course,” he whispered, his voice a tad bit on the rough side thanks to the dildo. “I would love to help you, Nat. I just couldn’t stand his cries. They sound...wrong. I’ll be better, I promise.”  
  
“Do you see my mate, James?” Natasha is _purring _at this point. She holds Clint’s face in her hands, stroking his chubby cheeks with the pad of her thumbs. She even kisses him, feeling his body slack and melt into hers, he was completely and madly in love with her.   
  
“My beautiful, absolutely perfect mate. A _real _Omega, one who can produce slick.” It’s a reminder that James can’t, one that she rubs into him by turning her Omega around on the table, his legs thrown up in the air to expose the gaping, leaking hole. The Omega gasped at the cool air hitting his hole. She pulled her hand back to slap him, fingernails hitting his sensitive rosebud _just _right, that gasp turning into a delicious moan. “Look at him. Study him, because he is something you will never be. Look at you. You can’t even produce _slick, _not even your mother wanted you.”  
  
No, _no. _His mother _did _want him, didn’t she? She just couldn’t have him. She just couldn’t _keep _him because he posed a danger to her and his sister’s, right? It was either Steve or the Facility. And James had to choose. He had to choose the safest path and so far he wonders if that was with the government rather at the hands of some crazy doctor and his friends.   
  
The Alpha isn’t done. It's set into him by now. The very fact that he was an abomination that posed a danger to all of them by just _knowing _what he was. The thing on the floor looks pathetic as if he was ready to just give up and cry again. He was no true Omega, no true Alpha. It was damn impossible to be a Beta. He was nothing, a nobody. Just a disgrace. He wasn’t even allowed to breathe the same air her mate was and yet he was. He was still here and _alive _because Steve had a stupid heart of gold. A selfless heart, insisting he could save the sick.  
  
And as much as she loved her best friend, Steve would have to realize one day that he couldn’t save everyone. Not everyone was saveable. And sometimes, it's best to let abominations go.   
  
_But, _Steve had asked for her assistance, and Natasha could never tell him no.   
  
All this required were a few choice words, perhaps a few dildos, and one blown open hole before the idea _finally _settled into James that he was nothing. The groundwork was already there, given that almost glazed over look on his face. It was for the best he stopped trying to find excuses and accepted it now.   
  
“Omegas can be trained,” Natasha continued, jerking James up to his knees by his hair. He cries out, his cock bobbing as he’s dragged towards her Omega. She shoves his face right against that hole, holding him there by the back of the head and rubbing his face in. Clint’s legs close around his head, thighs wrapping around him to prevent him from being able to pull away. All he could do was breathe his slick in.   
  
It smells. _God _it smells. Musky and sweet. Inviting, yet disgusting. It was making his stomach churn. Clint was rearing down like it was the most pleasurable thing in his life. Even his moans sounded wrong to James.  
  
“It’s in their biology to be trained, _Broken_. It’s in their nature to want to submit and be the best versions of themselves for their Alphas. To do as we say. It makes them dangerous, a danger to themselves when they’re not trained. They _strive _to please Alphas. But Betas? Well there’s a damn reason as to why their gene was eradicated they’re goddamn useless.”  
  
Her anger is in the right place, at least Clint knows. He’s half-conscious, in a manner. His brain half full of the sublime fog that comes after being broken in like that. Natasha had spent her whole life training Omegas since she had presented. She was used as a weapon against them. She was taught that Omegas were beneath her. That Alphas were above everyone. They were on the pedestals and lucky if an Alpha just _looked _at them.   
  
Clint knew he was lucky he had such a beautiful and patient trainer as his Alpha. Because he could’ve been stuck with worse, like Dr. Strange and his Omega. _The horror stories he hears from them…_   
  
Natasha is right. Omegas can be trained. Clint was dropped off at a facility when he had presented by his dear, ole brother. Confused, horny, and terrified. She announced herself as his trainer, taking him under her wing and away from the other Omegas in the corridors. She was furious at Omegas who just couldn’t be broken right away. Over time, even now, she had mellowed out, but seeing James, this broken _thing _brought back that natural anger that every Alpha possessed.   
  
“There was a girl, about nineteen named Dottie when I was a Trainer in Manhattan’ Facility. She was diagnosed as a Broken just a year before and given to me to try to fix. I did everything you could imagine. I blew her holes open, ripped them open, fixed them right back to virgin-style tightness. I fisted both holes. Milked her. Gave her drug after drug after drug. She produced no slick, that cunt as dry as a dessert. The only time she ever got some form of wetness was when I fucked her raw and filled her full of cum. Or even when she pissed or shit herself. You name it, I did it to this girl. But after a year, they tired of her and her lack of improvement. They took her away from me.” Natasha was purring at this point. Her hand was still closed around the back of the Broken’s hair, pressing him harder into Clint’s gaping hole. “I sure hope you’re eating him out, James.”   
  
One look at Clint’s face told her that he wasn’t. Clint was a very vocal Omega, he loved his noise.   
  
“Those doctors experimented on her, giving her cocktails of drugs after drugs to see what would work and what wouldn’t on a Broken. They raped her day and night, filling her holes with more than just cum or piss or even shit. They even tried fertile treatments on her, even down to using genetically modified horse sperm on her. When that failed, they ran one last test on her. Her blood work, in combination with the failed experiments and fertile treatment, came up Beta. She had slipped through the system for so long, no one knew _what _to look for. They thought trying to provoke her with all these drugs would work, but Betas are naturally resilient against Omega and Alpha hormones. Their antibodies burn up the hormones. At one point, Betas were hunted and used for their hormones to stable unstable Omegas who suffered from overdrive of hormones. That was _decades _ago. Now that the synthetic stuff works just as well, if not better, Betas were not needed anymore. So they were wiped off of the face of this earth.”  
  
A sob drew from James’ lips before he could help himself. Wrong place and time to dissolve into tears when he could _just _barely breathe against such a potent smell. His shoulders trembled, taking in weak, sobbing gasps. His body ached from where Natasha had rightfully beaten him. He shouldn’t have pissed on her carpet, but he deserved it. He deserved to be beaten. She was right, he was Broken. There was no fixing him and God knows what happened to little Dottie. The terror had struck him when he was sixteen, the horrifying thought that he was a Beta, missing in the yearly blood work done to see if he had presented and not known it. He had spent _hours _panicking, his ma calming him down because she insisted he was just a late bloomer, but what if she was wrong? What if he _was _a Beta? They’d kill him too. There was no use for Betas like Natasha had said.   
  
_“Changed - hormones - tried -” _Clint was _trying _to speak, speak through the garble that was his mind. He couldn’t help himself in tightening his thighs, rocking himself down against the Broken’s face. It was instinct to do so, to try to get that hole filled. He felt empty without it.   
  
“Yes Clint, they _did _try to change Beta’s natural biology with hormone therapy from both Alpha and Omegas, but as I said, beautiful, Betas genes just burned the hormones up. It never got past phase two. The most a Beta grew was small tits or even slicked a little. I never heard an Alpha experiment getting past phase one.” She patted Clint on the head, like he was just a good little boy and truly there for looks.   
  
And perhaps he was, but Natasha would never admit that she was in love with the Omega.  
  
Turning her full attention back to the sobbing broken thing, she pulled his face out of her mate’s ass and watched the tears mix with the slick that dribbled down his face.   
  
The tears instantly stopped when she slapped him hard across the face, leaving a red handprint behind across his left cheek. He looked shocked at her, the sound of skin-meeting-skin ringing around the room. He was in too much shock to even _feel _the slap for now.   
  
“Stop _crying.” _Natasha was more than annoyed at this thing now. “I can stand a crying Omega because there’s beauty in their tears and babbling, but a Broken like you? You are not allowed to cry. You are a walking abomination.”_  
_  
The Broken’s bottom lip trembled, his eyes falling to the floor. He finally attempted to clean his face of tears and slick when she let him go. Clint had climbed down off of the breeding bench to nuzzle into the brunette’s hair, giving him a sympathetic look.   
  
Annoyed that her Omega wore his heart on his sleeve, the Alpha picked Clint up with a surprising amount of strength, throwing him over her one shoulder in a fireman's carry. Her free hand grabbed James by the hair and forced him to walk on his knees across the apartment. By no means was she slow, half dragging him until they got to an unmarked door that she kicked open.  
  
The Playroom was designed after the Playrooms in the Facility, where Trainers would take their Omegas and break them through various means. Except, this one had more of Natasha’s own personal touches. Such as the various size breeding benches and beds built into the wall. Chains positioned on the ceiling to tie an Omega up by their limbs. Whips, crops, and other various instruments were hanging off of pegs, ready to be used at a moment’s notice. Three chests were full of various toys like dildos, plugs, sounding rods, and the like. A showering system was set up in the corner, where Natasha knew one was designed just for enemas alone. A pen with padded flooring took up a fourth of the room, where the gate stood taller than Clint. James could guess that was used to keep Clint and other Omegas contained. The room terrified the Broken and for Clint, it looked like heaven.   
  
Natasha sat Clint down on the floor and pat his head, giving him an order in a soothing tone meant just for him to clean himself off and grab the container someone named Loki gave them. The one with the wolf on it, not the horse. While Clint bounded off to fulfill his mate’s orders, Natasha roughly snagged James up to his feet and threw him onto the nearest breeding bench.   
  
By no means was she gentle as she laid him on his back, using leather bands to restrain his wrists to the bench. His ankles were at the mercy of the chains, the chains rattling together as he was tied up. Lifting the end of the bench up, she put him in a near uncomfortable position that had him bending in half and made breathing just about difficult. The worst part was, his raw cock was pointed directly at his face.  
  
By the time Clint had come back, Natasha was setting up several cameras from suspended positions. They all were positioned perfectly to get the Broken’s face and his sweet little hole. She even flicked her finger over it as she passed him to cradle Clint’s head against her chest, sweetly.  
  
In a manner James was jealous of them. Clint was so goddamn whipped that he didn’t care what Natasha did to him. He just liked it because it was familiar to him because she was there at the end of the day for him.  
  
Who did he have?   
  
Right, no one unless you counted a psychotic doctor.  
  
Natasha jars him out of his thoughts with one good flick over his balls, causing him to yelp.  
  
“Lost in Lala land, _little one?”_ She growled, her eyes narrowing down at him. “While you were thinking about what little life you have, I was telling my precious Omega what he’s going to do to you.”  
  
James _would have _questioned what the hell did she mean until he saw the two-inch needle in her hands. He let out a painful gasp when she stabbed it into Clint’s swollen bonding gland. The Omega sagged back into her, her arm looping around his chest to hold him steady as she injected the serum into his system  
  
Natasha cooed at her Omega, rubbing her fingertips over his bonding gland to ensure the serum flowed through him. “You’re okay, you’re okay. Just a little jab,” she promised, knowing Clint’s displeasure with needles. She was cruel to others, but not her Omega. “It’s over, just _relax.”_  
  
A shiver ran down the brunette’s spine when Clint’s eyes flashed open, clocking the only other thing in this room that wasn’t his mate. Instead of the pretty, soft blue that they normally were, these were a darker color. Full of unquenchable lust. His face twisted into something of greed, pawing at his own crotch. He was struggling to get out of Natasa’s arms, damn well snarling and growling.   
  
It was clear on whatever she had given him had turned him feral.   
  
“Now…” The Alpha’s hand swept through the blonde’s hair, swooping it off of his forehead. “Since you act like a dog, I’m going to have you bred like one. Chained to a bench and at my mate’s mercy. It’s not often that an Omega can go feral and Clint, my _darling _possesses a rage in him that always lingers at the surface. Lucky for you a dear friend of ours just gave us a new serum to try out for him today.”  
  
Normally an Omega would have a small cock and balls, mostly considered useless by some doctors and specialists across the world. It was more for show than actual use. There had been a recent trend as of late to have Omega’s genitals modified to resemble more cunts than actual cocks. Another warm hole to bury their cocks in and pop a knot. Clint on the other hand had neither a small set of cock and balls nor a cunt. He was larger than the average Omega. His cock was roughly seven inches and for the likes of his size and his genetics, Clint was fucking hung. And all seven inches of him were hard and throbbing, pre just dribbling from his head.  
  
Clint lunged in her arms again and Natasha cooed, whispering softly in his ear and nuzzling his gland until he was slack again.  
  
“You’ll get him, little one. Just _calm _down for Alpha. I’ll let you breed him like a good, little bitch in one minute.” She purred, gripping the Omega’s cock and stroking him slowly from the base of his cock, all the way to his sensitive head. “Listen to me Clint, you will not stop until he is dripping with your cum and piss. I want you to take his virginity and fuck him until you pass out. Do you understand?”  
  
Clint gave a confirming grunting noise that made the Alpha grin at the pailing Broken.   
  
_“Good boy.” __  
_  
The blonde’s nose flares as he breaths in the Broken laying at his disposal. Tied and exposed, with his pale legs tied in the air. His pretty, pink hole is open for his disposal. He smells all wrong. He doesn’t smell like an Omega or Alpha. He smells like nothing and it burns the Omega’s nose. The worst part had to be the very fact he had no knot and no slick leaking from him. So what in the hell was he?   
  
He couldn’t deny what his Alpha wanted. She wanted him to fuck the Broken, so Clint would do as she asked.  
  
Stroking his cock, the omega couldn’t help himself in slapping the length against the pink, tender hole. He could see James flinching at every smack of his cock against that hole. There’s no warning when the blonde lines up with his virgin rosebud. There’s no warning when he presses his head inside of his hole, thrusting to bottom out in just one solid, rough thrust.  
  
By no means is it easy, he doesn’t go down smooth. The Broken is, well broken. He’s not wet, it’s raw and hurting, and pulling on his skin as he bottoms out, flushing his hips against the others. But he’s in, he’s tearing him open to claim what was his and Clint was fine with that.  
  
This man’s virginity is his. James Barnes would have always lost it to an Omega and that memory would stay with him forever.   
  
A sharp gasp escapes James’ lips when the Omega’s head pushes past his ring of muscle. He instinct jerks away, trying to escape the pain, but there’s nowhere he can go. A terrified scream rips from his throat when the cock is forced in deeper, bottoming out in one heavy thrust. It feels like the cock can go on for miles and miles until he finally bottoms out. It doesn’t mean the pain stops. It still feels like he’s being ripped in half.  
  
A string of curses escapes Clint’s lips, lost in the screams. This is the worst hole he’s ever fucked, too bad he’s not soaked. It would’ve been easier for both of them, but he can make do with what is given.   
  
Clint pulled himself out too fast, gasping as his cock plops out. His hole is a bloody mess, a few pieces of bloody shit is clinging to his hole and Clint’s cock. That doesn’t bother him, too lost in the throws pleasure, of dong as his Alpha had said.  
  
He tries to thrust back inside, missing once, twice, before he finally catches the broken and bloody rim and bottoming out. James screams again, sobs ripping from his throat, but it’s lost on the Omega. He couldn’t care less about him and his tears. He just only cares about breeding.   
  
The screams are aching his throat, ripping his vocal cords, and promising to leave him to horse the next day. James pulls on the bonds as tears burn his eyes, running down his face. No amount of screaming or begging gets him to stop. Not to an Omega, _this _lost in his feral state.  
  
The closest thing that had been in _that _hole had been the doctor’s fingers or the plug, not a fucking seven-inch cock that was ripping him open.  
  
The sobs drag from the Broken’s lips, head shaking back and forth like he could deny the situation happening to him. He’s being ripped open from the inside out. The pain is tearing him open, exposing every bit of nerves running through him. James can’t help it. He’s losing himself, losing his own control.   
  
His raw cock stings, the pain lost on the Broken when his cock drains of what little piss is leg in his system. The molten piss splashes over his face, a sob ripping from James’ lips causing him to drink down a mouthful.  
  
The cameras chirp every so slightly, reminding James that this moment is being filmed, his own raping being forever digitalized to anyone who wished to see.  
  
Clint doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about James pissing himself or his sobs or what the hell Natasha was doing with the camera feed. All he cared about was breeding this thing, breaking him further.   
  
His thick fingers grip Bucky’s skinny thighs hard enough to leave bruises that will linger for days after. Pulling his hips back, this time Clint bottoms out in one solid thrust. He’s hitting and thrusting hard enough to shake the table, to grunt with every thrust. The sound of skin-hitting-skin echoing around the room as the Broken is utterly destroyed.   
  
He’s far, far from gentle. Why did he need to be when this _thing _didn’t even have the decency to be wet for him? His order was to rip him open and that’s what he was doing.   
  
He was just being a good omega, after all.  
  
Setting a brutal pace, Clint pulls out, until his head is just barely inside the raw, red muscles. The ring tightening around his head, blood and shit just barley coating his cock. He stays like that for one second too long, listening to the brunette’s hysterical sobs before he bottoms out in one solid thrust. Thrusting back hard.  
  
The chains rattle as James throws his legs, trying to pull this way and that to no avail.  
  
Clint does it again and again until he’s hunching over the other, damn near snarling. His baby fat face is filled with such fury and rage that should’ve been seen in an Alpha, not an Omega.   
  
His hips slap into the others, the sound of skin-meeting-skin echoing around the room. He’s grunting with each thrust, looking the brunette right in the eyes. He wants this moment to burninto his mind.  
  
And all this _thing _did was lay there and take it, often a gasping sob escaping his lips. Even his begging had finally stopped, just laying there and accepting his punishment for being an abomination.  
  
Clint grunts as he throws his head to the side, to search for his Alpha. He could see her on a chair, jerking her cock off slowly, enjoying the sight of the pair. She gives him a nod, murmuring in soft German to finish him.  
  
That’s all the permission he needs.  
  
Clint’s pace picks up, absolutely pounding into him at a furious pace. Hitting his prostate with each thrust. It causes stars to appear in James’ vision, the Broken just sobbing with each thrust until _it _happens.  
  
Until his pathetic cock trembles and his balls tighten, coating his chest and face with cum. Clint is not far behind the pathetic thing. He’s grunting like an animal, gasping and groaning until his balls feel like they’re about to pop.  
  
He lets out a guttural, chest roar as he cums, filling the Omega up. His cock twitching deep inside of him.   
  
“Go on,” Natasha breathed in a husky voice, squeezing her half-formed knot. “I want you to finish him, Clint. Go ahead and use him for his true purpose and piss in him.”   
  
James whimpers at the smell of piss, that’s not his own. It's sweet but still acidic. It’s pure Omega piss that’s filling his ass and leaking out when Clint pulls out.  
  
All James could do was cry at this point, hysterical loud sobs escaping his raw throat.  
  
“How was it?” Natasha cooed, standing by James’ head. Her fingertips stroked his sweaty locks that clung to his forehead out of his face. “How was it to lose your _precious _virginity to an Omega, mutt? An _Omega _took your virginity. Do you know how pathetic that is?”  
  
When she laughed, it sent a chill down James’ spine.  
  
“Steve just might throw you out now. You’re damaged goods, _Jamey_. No one will want you now, knowing this.”   
  
Steve wouldn’t just throw him out, would he? He wouldn’t just abandon him. No, he was not the best Alpha. But compared to his time with Natasha, Steve was _nice. _He could get used to the enemas and teasing and diapers, and rules if it meant he didn’t have to stay here. Or worse, go to a Facility. His bottom lip trembles as the reality sets in, a heavy wave of realization settling onto his chest.  
  
A hysterical sob breaks past his lips, the burning pain of being raped open by something that felt like a fucking arm is still searing through him. He could feel the mess dripping out of him, splattering on the floor. It was made worse by the Omega looking quite _pleased, _to the point he almost looked dopey with glee_. _  
  
You’d think if he had any sort of friend here, it would be Clint.  
  
Annoyed, Natasha rolled her eyes and sighed out of her nose. The Broken barely got to see the bright red ball gag before it was shoved into his mouth, securing his mouth apart and tightened too far tight around his head.  
  
“I don’t want to hear you sobbing until Steve comes back. You _deserve _this, dog. You know you do, don’t you?” She sighed out of her nose again when Bucky just grunted, like this was _not _what she wanted to do, and doing this was a burden to her. “Still, you’re a promise to a friend and I need to inspect you. Make sure Clint didn’t rip you open too bad. Steve could always sew you up.”  
  
The cameras were turned off and removed, James flipped over in his position so he was on his hands and knees. Shoulders strapped down to put his ass in the air. Clint is laid out on the bench in the same manner, with fewer bonds. It’s clear he’s doing this for more enjoyment rather than forced like James was.  
  
Looking down at the Broken’s bloody and swollen rim, Natasha shoves three fingers inside. He’s coated in a fair amount of her Omega’s cum and piss, making it easier to slip inside. Given how her fingers were coated with blood and how the Broken squeaked behind the gag, it’s clear he’s been ripped open. Steve could handle it, this wasn’t her problem.  
  
James bites down on the ball, eyes watering again, his head hanging down low. He instinctively tries to jerk away from the hand, but Natasha’s free hand lays on the small of his back, jerking him forward, right back onto those fingers.  
  
Drool is already pooling from his mouth and dripping on to the leather padding  
  
“_Stay still! _You are being a burden, James. I don’t want to have to make this worse than what it is.”  
  
The fingers pull away and for a moment, the broken breaths peacefully. It’s not peace for long when Natasha shoves her fingers back inside. This time there were four, feeling the fingers wiggling around to stretch his broken rim.   
  
She knows it hurts, it _has _to hurt. She’s pressing right against the ripped edges. He’s screaming his head off and sobbing again, but she doesn’t dare stop.  
  
She’s not gentle as she thrusts her fingers roughly in and out of him, opening her digits up to spread his rim on her fingers. Her free hand drops from the small of his back to her cock, stroking the ten inches with soft moans. The second that this _thing _was out of here, she’s mounting her Omega and breeding him until he was full of pups.  
  
“Here it comes. Oh, it’s gonna hurt, James. You did this to yourself. You should’ve been polite. You shouldn’t have _pissed _on my carpet or else you wouldn’t be getting this lesson. You should’ve made peace that you were Broken.”  
  
There’s a grin on Natasha’s face as she works her fingers harder, pressing them relentlessly against the rim. Harder and harder until there’s a wet, sickening _pop _and her hand slips deep inside of his ass.  
  
Natasha doesn’t stop there as James is screaming, crying out in pain. She shoves her hand deep as she can go, stopping with just part of her wrist inside, making a fist. It’s tight as all living hell in there and difficult to move. Her nails scrape his spongy walls, roughly pulling and punching at his insides.  
  
When her hand rips out of his ass, Bucky feels his gaping hole opens up. Tears roll down his face as her hand jerks out, exposing his gaping hole, pushing until his beautiful rosebud opens up. There’s shame building up in his chest as he feels that urge that you can’t deny, especially when tied up. He feels his weak muscles give way, unable to stop himself as the shit that had clung to Clint’s cock spills from his ass. It plops out of him, landing with a wet plop between his legs. Coating the inside of his thighs. James has no choice, but to bear down, the piss and cum causing the brown turds to fall from his ass.  
  
It’s clear how _pissed _Natasha is about this on smell alone, but the growl even made the delusional in pain Broken start to shiver. She _hated _messes.  
  
This isn’t the first time someone had shit themselves on the breeding bench. Clint does it about once a week, but it doesn’t mean she enjoys it especially after _this _one ruined her carpet.  
  
_“Pathetic.” _  
  
Unbuckling both her Omega and the Broken, Natasha dragged them both to the showers. She would’ve normally played with her Omega’s ass with her shitty hand, but she didn’t need to get her Omega sick. God only knows what the hell this Broken had.  
  
Taking the hose, she sprayed her Omega off first. Clint was too far out of it after his feral shot to really have too much of a say on what she was doing. She was far more gentle with her Omega, using a soft washcloth and cleaning him up. When he was done, she turned the hose on the Broken.  
  
She was rougher, letting the water spray at a sharp speed, cleaning the shit off of his pale skin. She let the water spray from the hose and into his gaping ass, holding him down by the back of the gag so he didn’t crawl away.  
  
James really isn’t sure what happens in the next few moments, weaving in and out of consciousness. He’s aware of being dried off, aware of his hair being pulled, and dragged. He’s thrown onto the floor, where the floor is rubber cushion, but still by no means comfortable. There’s a gate that closes behind her, only for the Alpha to return with Clint. He’s gently laid in here, given a small kiss and told to go play.  
  
His head hurts, his body hurts. He can’t make sense of the reality around him.  
  
James groans as his eyes take in the pen, where it’s bolted into the wall. This must be where Clint and other Omegas got to enjoy alone time with the various dildos and vibrators laid out.  
  
He’s barely aware of Clint coming over to him or the Omega thrusting back into him, lazily humping him. He’s barely conscious when Clint cums into him again and again, his eyes fluttering shut.  
  
***  
  
There were no windows in the PlayRoom, the only point of exit held three interior locks and four exterior locks. The bottom line was, no one got in nor out with Natasha or Sam’s permission. That meant both Omegas were still laying about on the soft, padded floors. Enough padding to feel better than the concrete floors, but not enough that you could rest comfortably on, but James did not care. He was sprawled out, all the same. His entire body took up less room than the stocky blonde that curled up to his side and watched him silently with concern.  
  
Both Omegas jumped up when the door was opened, striking the wall and bouncing back. Steve stood there, with Natasha just under his arm. His face was tinged red, as he’d just spent the majority of his walk back in anger. His hair was blown all out of place and as he stalked towards the pair, James could_ smell _the acidic anger radiating off of him.   
  
Either way, the brunette knew he was fucked beyond belief here.  
  
Steve Rogers, his only hope in salvation and not spending a lifetime at some Government Facility was _pissed _off and James knew it was all his fault.  
  
He was up on his knees the second the man stalked towards the pen. Steve had to reach down and grasp the Omega by the back of his neck and jerk him over, half throwing him like he was some disobedient pup.  
  
And he was. James was the worst pup, the worst _abomination _in the world. There was no case he could plead. He couldn’t beg. He couldn’t try to talk his way out of this to come to some conclusion. This is what he deserved because, in some past life, he must’ve sinned, and this...this was his punishment.  
  
“I’ve been watching you all day,” Steve breathed, in a soft, calming voice, taking a few steps closer to the curled up Omega on the floor. The door had closed behind him, Natasha leaning against it with a bemused look on her face. Of course, she’d enjoy this show. More than her own. “Natasha has been sending me videos of your work all day. All she’s done to you. And..._man _do I have to say I am disappointed that my cock was not the first thing to breach your hole.”  
  
The Alpha towered over the Broken, gripping James by his throat and lifting him off of his feet. There was defeat in those seafoam blue eyes. James was not even fighting him at this point. His feet hung, his eyes glazed over, and face turning a shade of red from lack of air. This pissed him off even more. He wasn’t mad that Natasha broke him, but _he _was supposed to break him. He was supposed to be that final thing that sent James into this state of despair. That was taken from him because this _thing _was so goddamn weak. But that was okay.  
  
He’d get this fixed. He’d get it fixed soon enough.   
  
For now, he was taking what was his, to begin with.  
  
Slamming James into the wall, the shelf above him that held a few of the glass dildos rolled off, crashing to the floor below. The Broken wasn’t even sure if they broke, just that they crashed. Rolling out of sight.   
  
He stared right into Steve’s baby blue eyes, the color darker in this dimly lit room. In reality, he knew it was because of how pissed he was. This was his fault after all.  
  
With one hand around James’ chest to hold him to the wall, the other fished out his cock. The Alpha sighed as he stroked himself, feeling how just the barest touch had left him heavily twitching.   
  
This wasn’t going to take long.  
  
“You might’ve lost your only worth to me by an Omega, but I’ll do the one thing he can’t do. I’m going to blow your hole so wide open that not even a plug can keep you closed. You’re going to be swimming in your own shit if I have a say about it.”  
  
The words are barely out of Steve’s mouth before his cock is breaching the Broken’s hole. If you call _that _a hole. Steve slips right in, feeling that everlasting tightness squeezing around him.   
  
He holds James up by his hips at this point, slamming into him and bottoming out in one solid push. His hips laid flush with James who is sobbing and screaming, but each ragged breath of the Broken just sends pleasure coursing through Steve. That’s all he needs. He gets _off _on this. To see that broken face in front of him. The way it twisted, his brow pinched, and the way he kept shaking his head back and forth, like his opinion meant _something _to Steve.   
  
It was laughable really.  
  
And really, Steve is unsure if he even did laugh as his fingers tighten to a bruising point and he pulls out. A rush of fluids escapes James’ ass, spilling cum and shit onto the floor. Steve’s cock is coated in a mixture of that cum and blood. He’s ripped open again. No wonder James had screamed, that had to hurt.  
  
Oh well, the thing _had _to get used to pain somehow. There was only one way to do it.  
  
At least Steve took mercy in him and laid him out on the bench.  
  
The bench scraped against the floor, the sound of metal on concrete as Steve fucked into that warm hole. Any tightness that could’ve been there is long gone by now. He slams his hips into the Broken, the sound of skin-meeting-skin, and unlike the Omega’s, its louder and rougher and followed by Steve’s damn near animalistic grunts.   
  
Steve hovers over the Broken, jerking his head by his chin to look at him. Hunched over him and pounding his hips into him as hard and fast as he could go, searching for only one thing and that was his own pleasure. Oh, it was brewing all right. He could feel it in his gut, that tingling in his balls. His knot catching on every third or so thrust. He was going to knot this bitch and drown him in cum.  
  
Pulling on the Broken’s hair, Steve _made _him look at him. His hand only let go of those precious, sensitive locks, just to slap his face. James gasped through the hysterical sob in tears, wide eyes looking up at him as if he was actually shocked that he had slapped him versus actually raping and blowing his hole open.  
  
“You’re nothing, do you hear me?” Unlike Natasha, Steve spoke in a calming voice, even if every other sentence was followed by a heavy grunt out of his nose. “You’re Broken. You’re worthless. You’re worthless to me, to the government. The only thing you’re good for now is experimentation and that’s if you’re unlucky. If they consider you nothing but a burden, Natasha will just put a bullet through your head.”  
  
“I could just say the word. Snap of my fingers and _boom, _I’m fucking and knotting a corpse. But that terrifies you, doesn’t it? Death versus actual experimentation. You want neither.” This wasn’t a question. Steve could see it in the man’s eyes. The way that his breath hitched and his head shook side to side. “That’s why you need to be good to me, thank me for every little thing I grant you, _toy. _Because your life is in my hands and the second you cross a line, I could end it.”  
  
Maybe it was the shock, the pain, the betrayal, or the full, _final _realization of the situation that made Steve’s knot pop. Or maybe it was because James had broken down, finally, _finally, _that final nail was laid in place and his eyes glassed over and he sobbed into Steve’s chest.  
  
And like the caring Alpha he was, in the midst of an orgasm, Steve picked him up and thrust his knot so deep inside of him that James swore he could feel his cock in his throat. Steve cradled the boy, supporting what little he weighed in his arms. He felt like a pup, trembling, and sobbing in his arms.  
  
Steve almost felt sorry for him. Almost.  
  
If the sobbing just didn’t get so goddamn annoying.  
  
James maybe got two minutes into the sobbing before Steve shoved him back down onto the bench and pulled his fully popped knot out of him. He screamed as his hole was breached, finally blown open and bleeding. He felt the rush of fluid just _drain _from him at that point.   
  
Steve groaned as he gripped his knot, shoving his cock back in and out, without forcing the knot in just to get some warmth and so his cum had somewhere to go.   
  
“There we go,” he sighed, finally pulling out for good. “Orgasm like that makes me have to pee.”  
  
He jerked James by the hair and dragged him to his knees, leveling him with his cock. Steve sighed as he just let go and pissed all over the Omega's face, hearing James gasp and grunt as he tried to find a way to breathe around the potent steam.  
  
“You might not be worth anything than a cheap fuck and a good sex toy, but…” Steve sighed as he looked down at the bloody, bruised, and soaked mess that was James Barnes at his feet. “_But _that is okay. The doctor is gonna fix ya because that’s my job. You did good, buddy.”  
  
Steve hauled the thing back onto the bench, finding the damp rags, rubbing alcohol, and Omega tearing spray Natasha kept in her first aid kit. His hands were gentle and tender as any doctor should be as the rag ran over his face and chest to clean up as much piss as possible. He was even gentle as he cleaned up the cum and the mess that was the Broken’s hole by now.  
  
Sure enough, as he inserted two fingers and spread that rim, it was ripped. Bad tear too, but that’s what the spray was for. Designed to heal up any tear, avoiding unnecessary hospital visits. Not that it was pleasant to spray. It burned and was cold, causing James to squirm as Steve worked a diaper on his ass and gave him a firm pat.   
  
James was dropped off in the pin with Clint, the Omega coming to after just having his throat fucked. Clint crawled over to the Broken and nuzzled him like a pup. They fell down together, both too tired to really move. Clint doing the gentle tending of nuzzling and licking over soft, sensitive spots an Omega would have on their body. When James didn’t seem to respond, he laid across his chest, providing the one thing he could and that was physical comfort.  
  
Natasha sighed, almost bored now as she stuffed her cock back into her pants. She checked her phone, annoyed Sam still hadn’t texted back, catching a look Steve was throwing her way as he cleaned up her mess.  
  
“I told you, Rogers,” she grumbled. “You don’t have to do that. I have Clint for that reason. He’ll clean it up when you’re gone.”  
  
Steve’s broad shoulders shrugged, tossing the wipes into a hamper. “Cleaning helps me think besides...I know that look. You’re mad at Sam, so you’re gonna take it out on Clint. The only thing he’ll be cleaning is your ballsack. Sam will call. He’s busy.”  
  
“Busy doing what, Rogers? He never misses a call or text.”  
  
“That’s classified.” There was a shit-eating grin on his face that Natasha attempted to wipe off when she slapped his arm. “Isn’t nice to be on that other foot, huh? He’s helping Dr. Carter out, don’t worry. They just don’t have a signal where they’re at. I lost her when she was going down to the base.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, the answer seems to have satisfied Natasha for now. She kept her eyes on the Alpha as he _insisted _on cleaning, the idiot. “What did Bruce find out about your Broken anyway? Must’ve been important if he called you into his office. Bruce _never _does that. Further he can stay away from Omegas, the better.”  
  
Steve blinks, finishing his work and meeting those harsh emerald green eyes. His face echoes a seriousness, one that even in his state James was seeing. “It wasn’t Banner, it was Strange.”  
  
Clint shuddered at that name. A name all Omegas knew well. Dr. Stephen Strange was an Alpha with alchemy, magic, and science on his side. And he certainly lived up to his surname. He was known to run experiments on Omegas and Pups and the few Alphas if he could get volunteers. As of recent, he’d been wanting Brokens from the Facility.   
  
If Steve was in contact with Strange, that was not good.   
  
“Well, you got Barton’s attention,” Natasha mused. “His brother dropped him off at Strange’s. Strange is the one who called me about him. I’m still finding out to this day what that man did to my mate. For what it's worth, he’s a good man. Just odd habits. What did he say?”  
  
Crossing his arms over his broad chest, Steve leaned into the door. His voice carried across the room, loud enough to draw James out of his thoughts. “He did. Our Broken possesses the _one-millionth exactly, extraordinary find of the rare chaotic gene _that mimics a Beta’s exactly if history is anything to go by. They’re not calling him a Beta because that word and gene had been eradicated since...the ’40s, I believe. Strange believes the Brokens all possess these genes, making them valuable.”  
  
“And...Strange suggests that these genes are different from the old Beta ones. They don’t have the ability to deny Alpha or Omega hormones. Meaning, through intense hormonal therapy and even surgery, the Brokens can be changed. Their instincts will just have to be taught rather than known.”   
  
The Broken Man sat up, blinking slowly. He felt like he had a bucket of cold water dumped over him. For all essential purposes, he was a Beta? He was a Beta, but not a Beta? A Beta of the new world. A new gene Beta, still classified as a Broken. The theory did sound right, still being called a Broken.   
  
So they were going to turn him? Did he hear that right?  
  
Steve was looking straight at James with a glint in his eyes that looked almost like hope before he blinked and it was gone.   
  
“It’ll take Strange a few weeks to figure things out, get things in order, find solutions. Meanwhile he wants me to send weekly tests to him of James’ blood, urine, feces, and cum. He wants to keep a monitor on them and I told him we’ll do that. If all goes well, we’ll make an Omega out of him yet.”  
  
Stalking over to the Broken, Steve scooped him up in a fireman carry, throwing the thing over his shoulder and holding him there with his arm. He smiled at Natasha and pulled her in for a soft kiss.   
  
“And thank you for this fun evening and taking care of him. Because of those videos, Strange was able to see this one in action and make that conclusion.”  
  
“Anytime, Stevie. You know that. Bring him back if he’s any trouble.”   
  
***  
  
It was late that night, in bed when Steve’s phone vibrated. He was sitting up in bed, on his laptop. James was at the end of his bed, having been upgraded from the floor. Bath, enemas, and dinner were given without little fuss. Tonight, he’d let James sleep, tomorrow, he’d knot him again and again.   
  
Yawning, Steve looked at the time before picking his phone up and rubbing at his face. He’d been staring at reports for over five hours. Natasha had texted him.  
  
_You said it’ll take several weeks for Strange to come up with some solution and formula, are you going to do anything in the meantime with your Broken? He needs to be kept on a short leash and reined in. I wouldn’t let his ‘acceptance’ fool you. Do you remember his great-great Grandfather? Sergeant James Barnes from the ’40s? NR__  
__  
__You don’t have to remind me, Natalia. I remember. And I remember breaking him down as well in the end. SR__  
__I’m not a fool. This is just an act and the chance it’s not? He’ll bounce right back up. But don’t worry, I have plans for him just yet. SR__  
__Thank you for your help with James today, you were wonderful. We have a visit scheduled with Dr. Peggy Carter next week. The same one that broke his kin before. SR__  
__It should be fun. SR__  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank ya'll for your patience. I know I haven't been the best author in keeping up to date with this story given my mental health. 
> 
> I hope this chapter is everything you'd wanted and more.
> 
> No speculation on when the next chapter will be up. I don't want to promise and not be able to write.
> 
> Any speculation? Theories? Let me hear them!!


	5. UPDATE: POLL

Because I've kinda ran out of ideas/drive, I want to see what the masses think and want:

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdz-w77kmjfyVPxl91mud5zjpVkqm_Uaa5TmGy5H71qzTF4rQ/viewform?usp=sf_link


End file.
